Cicatrices Invisibles
by LittleLoki18
Summary: *DRABBLE* Porque no se necesita de marcas visibles en el cuerpo para recordar los actos violentos. ¡ESCENAS FUERTES!. .:VIOLENCIA:. RETO. Para Lirit Choiseul.


Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro "El Lobo, la Oveja y el León"

Para Lirit Choiseul.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Personaje: Esme.

Palabra Clave: **Violencia.**

**_Advertencia: Escenas de violación y temas fuertes! si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, entonces no leas._******

Summary: Porque no se necesita de marcas en el cuerpo para recordar los actos violentos.

* * *

**"Cicatrices Invisibles"**

Admira su piel que es dura y fría como el mármol pero no por eso es menos hermosa.

Contempla sus piernas, largas y suaves.

Observa fijamente cada parte de su cuerpo y sabe que no lo hace por vanidad, ni por pereza y mucho menos por lujuria. Lo hace por que busca encontrar aquellas cicatrices que él le dejó.

Se pregunta ¿dónde están?, se pregunta por qué si las marcas han desaparecido de su cuerpo cómo es posible que al cerrar los ojos pueda recordarlas.

Sabe que en toda su familia los recuerdos se han perdido.

Para Edward su único recuerdo es la transformación; para Carlisle es su intento de autodestrucción. Para Alice, Jasper y Emmett sus recuerdos son muy borrosos, pero para Rosalie, muy a su pesar, su único recuerdo es la agresión que sufrió por prometido Royce y es ahí cuando se siente identificada con ella, con su hija "mayor".

Porque al igual que ella Esme conserva recuerdos violentos, sus únicos recuerdos humanos son las palizas que su esposo le dio.

Aún puede escuchar los ruidosos pasos que resonaba en la sala y para después oírse en la escalera en plena madrugada; recuerda como abría la puerta con demasiada fuerza, recuerda que la ignoraba y se iba directo al baño para limpiarse.

_**Después venía lo peor.**_

Al comenzar a desnudarse, él la miraba fijamente, se quedaba en silencio unos segundos y después se abalanzaba a ella como lo hace un depredador contra su presa.

Recuerda el dolor que se sentía cuando Charles la azotaba contra la pared; recuerda que le tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra empuñaba una pequeña navaja la cual usaba para desgarrarle la ropa.

_En estos momentos Esme solloza, y se alegra de estar sola para que nadie vea el sufrimiento que siente en estos momentos._

Con brusquedad Charles le arranca la ropa y como si de un animal se tratara la avienta fuertemente a la cama; ella trata de bajarse, trata de escapar pero sabe que sus esfuerzos son inútiles.

Él, aquél que se considera hombre, se posiciona sobre ella y le agarra el cabello de manera que le provoca dolor, ante esto Esme ni siquiera intenta callar los quejidos, simplemente los deja salir porque ha aprendido que si no lo hace la tortura dura más.

Él se comienza a excitar con los gemidos que salen de su pequeña esposa, de su indefensa esposa y disfruta, sonríe con un brillo de maldad en los ojos, porque adora saber que él tiene el control.

La suelta y ella siente un alivio momentáneo y se prepara para lo que sigue; sabe que a partir de ahora le gritará que ella es una puta, que es una imbécil y que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Sabe que en un momento comenzará a sentir las bofetadas que siempre le da para después sentir los puñetazos en su rostro.

Desea con todas sus fuerzas que no queden moretones, no porque le preocupe esconderlos o que alguien los vea, sino porque cuando quedan marcas en su cuerpo Charles aprovecha para no mostrarla en público y abusar más y más de ella.

Pasan los minutos y en el cuarto se sigue realizando la paliza; ya han pasado las bofetadas, los puñetazos y las patadas. Esme piensa con alegría que ya todo va a la mitad, sabe que lo que único que falta es que su esposo, su _adorado_ Charles la penetre con fuerza y rudeza hasta que no pueda más; Esme sabe que sólo le falta ser violada como todas las noches, sabe que debe gritar y obedecerlo para apaciguarlo.

**.**

Por fin llega el momento esperado por Esme, Charles se ha derramado dentro de ella y ahora con lentitud, con una malvada lentitud se levanta de la cama y se agacha para recoger la pequeña navaja que aventó horas atrás.

Esme cierra los ojos y procura no moverse bruscamente, sabe que ahora recibirá una bofetada más, y que él pronunciará las mismas palabras:

"Lo has hecho bien _cariño,_ pero recuerda que tú eres mía"

Tal y como ella lo piensa es como suceden las cosas; ante esto ella se voltea, dándole la espalda a su esposo el cual con violencia y crueldad se dispone a marcar la espalda de su esposa con la navaja una vez más.

Y mientras la hoja de la navaja va abriendo la piel de Esme lenta y dolorosamente ella escucha decir "muy bien esposa _MÍA"._

Charles le grita diciéndole que se largue de la habitación y que no lo moleste en la noche. Ella sale silenciosa y rápidamente del cuarto con rumbo al baño de invitados que está en la planta baja.

Una vez que oye que todo se encuentra en silencio, saca el botiquín de curación que tiene escondido; separa una bolita de algodón, la moja en alcohol y la pega al palito de madera que tiene. Con cuidado, dobla su brazo hacia atrás y hace que el algodón y su herida se rocen. Esme siente dolor pero no grita no se mueve no suspira, no hace nada porque sabe que su herida cerrará y sólo le quedará un cicatriz en el cuerpo.

**.**

Esme, en el tiempo actual, abre los ojos y contempla su reflejo en el espejo, se da la media vuelta y puede su espalda la cual luce preciosa y libre de cicatrices y, es aquí cuando una vez más, recuerda que en el pasado se equivocó.

**_La herida en su cuerpo se borró pero en su corazón permanece, abierta, sangrante, recordándole con dolor la violencia que sufrió._**

_

* * *

_

_Reviews?_


End file.
